Signs of What's Next/Optimus tells the Dazzlings to fetch Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan and Cody
(Mickey and Optimus meets with Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower) Mickey: Yen Sid, I think we're finally close to figuring out where Ven's heart is. Optimus: Even Spyro's Heart. Yen Sid: Is that so? Then that leaves only Terra and Eruptor. Mickey: Right. And we've gotta save all eight of them. (Yen Sid strokes his beard, thinking) Yen Sid: Hmm... The question is: What does Xehanort and Ryvine intend to do next? Mickey: Xehanort? But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless...and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't Sora defeat them both? Optimus: Even Ryan who help Sora. But I think Ryvine's two halves are gone as well. There was Mal, who commanded the Heartless... and Vixyner, who commanded the Nobodies. You think Ryan beaten them? Yen Sid: Correct, those two met their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction. Same thing for Ryvine's. Mickey: Huh? Optimus: What do you mean? Yen Sid: Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short...this means Master Xehanort will return. Mickey: And you think...you think that maybe he's gonna try something? Yen Sid: A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open. Mickey: Well, it doesn't matter what he cooks up. Me and Sora, we'll be ready, and Riku, too! Optimus: This time, Me, Ryan and Cody will help them, too! Yen Sid: Yes, they are indeed strong. But...not true Keyblade Masters, like you. (He continues to stroke his beard) Yen Sid: Tell me...would a single one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him? (Mickey jumps up and puts his hands on Yen Sid's desk) Mickey (stunned): What? What do you mean? (Yen Sid stands) Yen Sid: Mickey, please summon Sora hither. Riku as well. And Optimus get Ryan, Cody, Crash and Sci-Ryan. Mickey: Of course, but...why? Yen Sid: To show us the Mark of Mastery. Optimus: Okay, I'll contact the Dazzlings. He called them Optimus: Adagio, Sonata, Aria. Adagio: Yes? Optimus: Get Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan and Cody to Master Yen Sid. Aria: We will. Sonata: But why? Optimus: To show us the Mark of Mastery. Meanwhile (In the computer room past Ansem's Study in Radiant Garden, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, a blue-haired man, and a red-haired man lay unconscious on the floor. A man speaks) Man: That was more difficult than I thought, but at least things are on track. (The man is revealed to be Braig addressing somebody) Braig: Lord Xemnas is nowhere to be seen, so that means...the party's already begun, huh? ????????: Yes. Braig: Man, does that Xehanort scare me like nobody's business, the way he can see into minds. And it doesn't help that no one knows what it is that the old man wants. I wonder if even you know what's going on inside your own head. (The person Braig is speaking to is a young man with silver hair and yellow eyes wearing a black coat) ????????: I will be led...wherever it is I am destined to go. Braig: Sounds to me like you don't have a clue of your own. ????????: Every Keyblade master is bequeathed a Keyblade of his very own. With the passing of time, as you can imagine, more and more Keyblades were forged to be handed down. But of all the Keyblades in existence, Master Xehanort's is the most ancient. That is my destiny. But it has yet...to become a reality. Braig: Hey, it's okay. This is all connected to the ancient Keyblade War, isn't that right? Whatever. I got my hands full with my own plans. So, which poor soul will it be? (Braig beckons to the men on the floor behind him) ????????: Heh... S--- Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Sora's Stories) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan